


Do You Believe in Alternate Universes?

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Julie has a dream?, Other, Rose Molina is alive, but only because everything’s really confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julie turned on the studio lights, stepping inside. She looked around, trying to think of all the happy memories she and her boys had made in there. Instead, she was hit with a wave of emotions. She took a quick breath, trying to will herself to stay calm. She glanced at the piano, before taking off. She ran from the studio into her house.—————-OR Julie’s magic changes everyone’s fate.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Rose Molina, Ray Molina/Rose Molina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Do You Believe in Alternate Universes?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one! The idea came to me tonight and I just had to write it

As Julie stepped into the music studio, that had for years been known as her very own happiest place earth, she couldn't help but notice how empty it felt. 

She had just played the Orpheum. As a teenager no less! She should have been thrilled. She should have been celebrating with her band. 

Her band. 

Julie turned on the studio lights, stepping inside. She looked around, trying to think of all the happy memories she and her boys had made in there. Instead, she was hit with a wave of emotions. She took a quick breath, trying to will herself to stay calm. She glanced at the piano, before taking off. She ran from the studio into her house. 

She ran and ran as fast as she could, passing her father and brother. She slammed her door shut, not stopping until she was at her bed. Her knees hit the floor of her room and her elbows were set on her bed. She clasped her hands together tightly, setting her head on her fists. 

"Please, please save them," she said to no one in particular. "Please save them, or put me in their place. Bring them back. Just let them live another day. Please. Those boys deserve better. Please change something. Anything."

She sobbed, her eyes tightly closed against her hands. Lost in her grief, she almost didn't notice a yellow light surrounding her. She opened her eyes, following the yellow, sparkly light travel around her body in a spiral. She stood up, her head turning to spot what she could only describe as magic. 

If this had happened to anyone else, they may have screamed. But this was Julie Molina. The same Julie Molina who had performed with a ghost band. She could handle with one. 

Julie only began to freak out when she lifted off the floor. She frantically looked around as she floated horizontally, her head facing the ceiling. She was lowered onto her bed, and Julie began to feel tired. She closed her eyes, falling into a calming sleep. 

1995

A golden light shone down on the alleyway near the Orpheum. In a split second, the light was gone. In its place, three sleeping boys. Within seconds of each other, they all woke up on the couch. 

"What happened?" Luke asked, setting a hand on his head. 

"I'm not sure," Alex said, looking down and seeing a hotdog with a noticeably sized bite taken out of it. 

"I don't remember anything," Reggie said. "Do you guys?"

"No," they said at the same time. They then heard a voice.

"Come on, boys! Show starts in a few minutes," Bobby said, peaking his head into the alley. They three boys came to the realization that that night, they were playing the orpheum. "I told Rose we'd sign her demo." 

"Coming," Reggie said, tossing his hotdog onto the floor. 

"Come on, boys. Tonight, everything changed," Luke replied, tossing his arms over the two. Once they caught up with Bobby, Alex linked his arm over his shoulder as well. 

"Sunset Curve is gonna be legendary." 

2020 

Julie woke up to sun shining through her window, a gentle shaking, and... her mother's voice? 

"Come on, mija, wake up," Rose said, gently shaking her daughter's sleeping form. Julie shot up, slowly moving backwards so her body was against the headboard. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her eyes from the woman in front of her. "Julie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Am I dead?" Julie asked, looking around her room for any sign of something different. "Oh my god, the light." 

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Rose asked, worry creeping into her voice. She set a hand on Julie's forehead, but the girl flinched backwards. 

"I'm dreaming," Julie said. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming that you're alive as some sorta coping mechanism. Oh my god I need to text Flynn." 

"Julie, honey I think you had a pretty bad nightmare," Rose said. "Come here." 

She pulled the teenager into a tight embrace, and Julie's sunk right into it. She was still extremely confused, but that felt nice. 

"I'm perfectly fine," Rose said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, why don't you come downstairs before everyone gets here?"

"Everyone?" Julie asked, but didn't receive an answer. Instead, she saw her mom tossing her newly washed sweater on her bed. Rose left the room, and Julie stared in awe. She grabbed her phone, entering Flynn's contact. She tried to ignore the fact that she didn't remember the previous text conversation lingering on her screen. Typing 911 into her keyboard, she quickly erased it. She stood up, tossing on a pair of jeans and her sweater. She added some chains onto the pocket, staring down at them.

Luke loved when she wore chains. 

She pushed the thought away. It had all been a dream anyways. Hadn't it? 

Julie walked downstairs, hugging her father tightly. He kissed her head, expecting that to be the end of the hug. Instead, she held on. He gave his wife a confused look, but she only shrugged, silently communicating that she didn't know either. 

"When's everyone getting here?" Carlos asked, jumping up and down energetically. 

"Any second now," Rose said, laughing at the bounce in his step. Julie, who still didn't know what was happening, anxiously tapped a beat on her palms with her fingers. 

The doorbell rang, and Carlos ran to get it. At first glance, she saw Carrie walk in. She sighed in relief. Carrie was there. Sure, they weren't on good terms... or maybe they were now that she thought about it, but Carrie was familiar. 

She rushed inside, hugging Julie, which undoubtedly threw her off briefly, but she played along as well as she could. 

What did throw her off was when four adult men walked in. Julie backed herself into the kitchen, gripping the counter that her back was up against tightly. 

"Julie, what's wrong?" Ray asked, but she couldn't answer, because there in front of her, was Sunset Curve. They had grown up, but they were still them. And Bobby... Trevor... whatever his name was in this backwards, upside down, complicated world was, looked like he always had. 

"Julie," Rose said. "Is she going to pass out?"

"She looks pale," another voice said. 

Her thoughts were racing, and she couldn't grab ahold of any. She looked up, seeing all of the concerned faces, before running, once again, to her bedroom. She closed the door, sighing with relief when she felt less overwhelmed. She paced the length of her room, thinking and whispering to herself. 

"What happened last night?" She whispered. "I got back from the orpheum... which I never performed in I guess... then I went to the studio, then back here. I prayed," she said, snapping her fingers. "I prayed that they would get to live longer!" 

Julie rushed towards her drawer, pulling out her music book. There, was the song Bright. 

"I knew it! It was all in my head," she said, sitting on her bed. She then heard a knock on the door, and was pulled out of her celebration. "Come in." 

Instead of one of her parents walking in, it was the older Alex. 

"Hey, kiddo," he said, and for Julie this was all kinds of weird. "Just wanted to check on you. You rushed outta there before saying hi." 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she said, attempting a smile, but feeling like it was a grimace. He gave her a look, indicating that he knew something was wrong, but didn't push. 

"Okay, well when you're ready, everyone's downstairs," he said, and she nodded.

"Thanks," she said. 

A few minutes later, her mom entered the room. She sat on Julie's bed, and Julie shot into her arms. 

"What's going on, honey?" She asked. 

"Do you believe in alternate universes?" Julie asked, and Rose's face changed to a curious one. 

"That's a pretty loaded question," she said, in a voice only a mother could hold. "I think I do. The universe is a pretty big place. It wouldn't be fair if there was only one." 

"Okay," Julie said, giving her a smile. She hugged her mom again.

"That dream must've really shaken you up," Rose said. 

"You have no idea," Julie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, someone else might have to explain this one to me cause there’s a lot happening.
> 
> As always, send kudos, comment, and check out my other stories 
> 
> Don’t forget to drink some water :)


End file.
